On The Run
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Lance, and Pietro have discovered that their youngest member of the team, Todd, is being experimented on and in desperate need of help. Deciding to run away the three may have no hope unless they get help from the xmen. this is a slash.
1. Toad's trouble

I dun own anything. yeah...i own myself! Take that you communists...sorry sugar high...only guy I own is "Snake," or Steve Bishop, a mutant of mine from a short comic I did awhile ago. Yes I put x's in my curses...stop telling me...it makes me feel better because I'm a wuss and I don't like swearing...

1234

Pietro, a young man who did everything too fast it seemed, glanced over at one Todd Tolensky, as the boy gleefully tried on a pink hat with a ridiculous Yellow flower stuck on the side. Why Todd was doing this was unknown, but he apparently found it the most amusing thing in the world from his almost lunatic like giggles. "Why did you bring him?" Pietro sighed in annoyance looking over Lance who stood in front of him holding a pack of cigarettes and a dirty magazine. Lance sighed looking over at Todd with what Pietro described as a, "fond annoyance," by Most of the brotherhood. Whether their self proclaimed leader admitted it or not he was very fond of Todd and very protective, even if he did occasionally swat the boy. "Because Pyro is staying with us, and Pyro tends to burn things, including people." Both Pietro and Lance frowned with distaste at the mutant that had started staying with at the brotherhood home.

Wanda, who had disappeared quite some time ago to be on her own, had walked in to discover Pyro had the rather cruel tendency to burn Todd when it couldn't be seen. Thus, the members of the brotherhood who'd been on the team the longest did not leave the youngest member of the group alone with the lunatic as much as possible. "And," Lance added, "that guy Pyro brought with him...Snake...I don't like the way he looks at Toad...or his catch phrase of, "Some snakes eat toads..." Pietro snorted, "Yeah he pisses me off when he'll say, "Watch yourself," like he can take us down...damX faggot." The two boy's turned their attention to Todd when he bounded over in his toad like manner shouting, "Hey, yo! Doesn't this hat match my eyes?" He grinned from ear to ear, as he mocked a girly twirl, smirking looking rather amused at his own antics. Lance rolled his eyes though a smile graced his lips, "Put it back you little idiot." Todd snickered tossing a, "You're just jealous Yo!"

As Lance paid for his things, and Pietro complained about, "their little annoyance," Todd did just as he said strolling out of eyesight to return the hat. As he jumped up putting the hat on the highest shelf, landing in a very toad like manner, he was suddenly aware of a shadow that fell over him. Turning around his eye widened considerably as he let loose a loud screech of terror.

Pietro and Lance both turned crying out, "Toad?" They barely took a few steps forward when Toad came crashing into Lance gripping his brown vest and screaming as loud as he could. Pietro looked around muttering, "Shut him up people are staring!" Lance shook the small boy crying, "What the hell man!" Todd struggled to get away managing to break loose Lance accidentally ripping his arm band clear off Todd's wrist. Wasting no more time Todd ran screaming out of the store. "Xhit what the hell man?" Pietro mumble looking over at the door Todd had run out. Lance rose to his full height marching over where the store kept the hats, and began searching for someone who might have attacked Todd in some way. "If it was those X-pukes I'm gonna rip their heads off!" Lance snarled glaring around. "Dude," Pietro interrupted, "I think it was this..." Lance turned seeing a helmet that greatly resembled none other then Magneato's Helmet. The two looked at each other perplexed and startled and confused, but their confusion turned to anger as they stormed out of the store.

"TOAD, GET YOU ASX OVER HERE!" Lance shouted looking around. The two teens looked around, until they spotted a shoe sticking out of a bush. Rushing over there they pushed the leaves aside staring down at the small boy who sat on the ground looking kind of confused himself. Lance jerked the boy up throwing him on the pavement, "Don't ever embarrass me like that again!" Lance turned followed by Pietro, and then Todd who eventually rose to his feet and followed as well.

During their walk back to their rundown home Lance grumbled, "I can't believe you did that!" Pietro however joked, "I thought it was funny way to go Toad!" Todd however remained quiet his knees trembling. With a sudden sharpness he cried, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME; YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON!" Todd collapsed with his two older brotherhood members staring on, and looking mortified as the young mutant collapsed and burst into loud tears. "Toad!" Lance cried startled, but as always Pietro beat him with his quick movements and gripped the young teen by his shoulders. "Toad what is it? What's got you acting like a spaz?" Todd struggled, beginning to scream again hitting Pietro as he tried to jerk away. When Lance got there, he was there to catch Todd's head as he went limp and leaned over.

"Toad!"

"Toad, Stop playing!"

Todd did not answer.

Lance checked his pulse, find young Todd's pulse beating at a rapid pace but eventually began to slow down. "Did he...faint?" Pietro asked brows rose stunned. Lance's brow furrowed, worry lines appearing on his forehead. He scooped the boy up with little effort surprised by how light the teen was. "Jesus, does he eat?" Lance cried staring down at him. "Dude, did he just faint!" Pietro demanded again. Quickly rising, and ignoring Pietro's query Lance sighed, "Yes motor-mouth he did!" Staring at the limp boy Lance sighed, "C'mon let's get him home...maybe he's got some sort of fever." The two walked on a heavy tension weighing down on the boys.

"Is it just me, or does he smell good?" Lance suddenly questioned. Pietro blinked surprised at the odd question and leaned down quickly sniffing the boy. "Yeah he smells like strawberries..." Pietro agreed. Suddenly recalling an offhanded comment Freddy had made he in his quick manner added, "Freddy said that Todd's been taking baths everyday now...and he'll stay in there a long time." Lance frowned, "As much as I'm glad his personal Hygiene has improved, I can't say that I'm not a little concerned." Lance and Pietro walked home in, frowning as they spotted Pyro and Snake putting out the couch. "This place is a Xhit hole enough, do you have to make it any worse?" Lance snapped at the two. Instead of answering Pyro merely asked, "What's wrong with the little toad-boy?" Pietro snapped, "None of your business!" And with that both boys marched up stairs to Lance's room.

Lance had Pietro toss his laundry, a cd player, as well as some cds on the floor, and then with care he laid Todd on the bed. "I'll be back in a flash!" Pietro said with a smirk. Lance blinked, and Pietro had already stuck the thermometer in Todd's mouth. Waiting for a moment they found Todd's temperature to be 60.2 degrees. "Whoa, damX why is he so cold!" Lance gasped, but surprisingly Pietro had the answer. "He's cold blooded," The white haired teen answered, "That's normal for him; we should worry only when he reaches the high seventies." Lance glanced over at Pietro, "Where'd you learn that?" Pietro shrugged, "Mystique mentioned it once." Lance nodded and took a seat in his bean bag chair. "One of us should stay with him...in case Snake or Pyro get any ideas." Pietro agreed, "Sure...I'll take over in case you want to do something or whatever..." Pietro stood awkwardly for a moment, "Can I stay too?" Lance smirked, "Are :you: worried Quicksilver?" Pietro snorted crossing his arms, "Nah…I'm just curious!" And with that Pietro pulled up Lance's computer chair, and sat quietly occasionally glancing at the slumbering teen.

Periodically Snake and Pyro would come and check on Todd...trying to see the boy when Lance and Pietro were not there, but true to their words the two were always there, never allowing the two boys to enter the room. Pietro eventually left Lance and only popped up to deliver food and some soup for Todd if he ever woke up. Night came after what felt like many hours and Lance found himself nodding off only to be awoken around midnight by a strange noise. Looking up to the bed he was startled to see a dark figure looming over Todd. Quickly switching on the lamp he snapped, "Okay Snake what do you...want?" But instead of Snake, it was Magneto looming over Todd. Todd's eyes were open wide and he stared up at the ceiling, as tears quietly raced down his cheeks. Magneto held Todd by the arm, and had a needle in Todd's arm a rubber rope tied off up high on the same arm so Magneto could find Todd's veins better. Magneto paused in pumping a silver liquid in the boy and smiled easily at Lance, "Ah...Avalanche..." Magneto said, "I didn't realize you were there..."

"What do you think you're doing Magneto?" Lance asked, his voice unexpectedly cracking. The older man looked at Todd then to Lance. Feeling the ground begin to rumble Magneto removed the needle and rubber rope. Without any sort or explanation he walked out of Lance's room and disappeared down the hall. Lance did not move until he heard the front door close, but when he did move he'd pulled Todd up and gripped him tightly by his shoulders. "What was that? What was he doing? Tell me!" Lance demanded staring directly into the face of the sobbing boy. Todd opened his mouth whispering, "Let me go, Yo!" Lance scowled shaking the boy, "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Todd's head dropped and he leaned forward brow on Lance's chest. At first Lance thought he fainted again when in the tiniest of voices Todd spoke, "Since Snake and Pyro moved in...When you, Pietro, or Fred ain't around...They been "escortin'," me to See Magneto. I don't know where, Snake always sits me in his lap and covers my eyes. When I go there...he does something to me and I wake up covered in blood...sometimes it's mine but most of the time it ain't." Todd went quiet and Lance was half disgusted with himself when all he could think about was Todd's atrocious grammar.

Lance squished to boy against him, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back, "Why didn't you say anything?" Todd took in a shuddering breath, "I didn't want you to die, yo! He said he would...said he would..." Todd repeated his tears soaking through Lance's shirt. Lance bitterly closed his eyes hugging the boy tighter, "C'mon..."Lance whispered, scooping the boy up as you would a young child, "C'mon..." he repeated. Going into Todd's room he set the boy down, and grabbed Todd's backpack dumping all that was in there out of it. Opening Todd's closet he stuffed shirts inside, then moving to the dresser he opened the drawers and shoved boxers, pants and socks in the bag. "If there's anything else you want shove them in there!" Lance ordered going to his own room to pack. Lance took his clothes, including his cds, his cd player, and a small book with several phone numbers in it, including Kitty's. Todd only shoved his arm bands and several black bracelets in his bag before slipping it on. Lance exited his room just as Todd did and grabbed Todd by the hand making the boy flush red, "Yo, I ain't your girlfriend!" Lance ignored him and dragged the boy out to his jeep pointing at it and snapping, "Get in." Todd obeyed, and Lance was about to run inside to grab his keys when he found Pietro holding his keys in his left hand, and a duffle bag in the other.

"I got your toothbrushes...you forgot them." Pietro whispered a sad expression on his face. Lance held out his hand, and gently Pietro placed the keys in the waiting hand. Pietro's eyes looked glassy and with a fake smile he whispered, "I want to go wherever you two are headed...the walls are paper thin you know." Lance nodded whispering, "Go on then..." Pietro climbed in the front seat, turning around to ruffle Todd's hair as the boy sat their quietly not knowing how to react. Lance started the car, and looked at Pietro, "We need money...think you can get that?" Pietro smirked, "No camera can spot me!"

Driving off the car only stopped for Pietro to, "borrow," some money and Lance to, "commandeer," some gas. Off into the night they drove leaving Bayville city limits quicker then they thought. Todd finally spoke, "Where are we going to go?" Lance shrugged, "Somewhere out of New York...we'll steal what we need for awhile until we find a good place to stay, and then we'll worry about putting you back into school, and us two getting jobs." Todd sat quietly before he put his head between his knees tangling his hands in his brown hair. Lance thinking the young boy was about to get sick pulled over, "Don't you dare throw up in this car!" Todd sniffed loudly, "It's not that Yo! Magneto...he'll kill you both and it'll be my fault!" Lance sighed annoyed and turned looking at boy, placing a gentle hand on his head. "Toad...just shut up man...just let me protect you, you pest. We're the brotherhood remember? That means we stand by each other...Magneto may have started this team, but he is not going to break it!" Todd looked up at Lance who was gazing at him with a soft expression, and Pietro who looked at him with his normal cheeky smile on his face. "O-Okay...if that's what ya want, yo." Todd finally sighed resting against the back seat. "Good," Lance said firmly, "Now let's find a hotel we can stay at."

Putting the car back into drive they drove on until they found a small town with only one cheap hotel with a blaring neon sign. Lance led the group in, a hand on Todd's shoulder. He approached the desk, a young woman immediately smiling, and welcoming them to their fine establishment. "One room...is there one with three beds?" Lance asked pulling out the money they had stolen earlier. "I'm afraid not dear, only two beds." Lance sighed and nodded, "Okay, give me one of those rooms." As they were led to their room Pietro grumbled appalled that one of them would have to share a bed. Once inside, Lance closed the door behind him stripping off his vest, and kicking off his shoes. "I'm going to bed now." He climbed in the nearest bed Pietro shrugging, "I'm taking a shower, Toad...I am not sharing a bed with you!" And with that Pietro disappeared into the bathroom the sound of running water soon filling the room.

Todd had kicked off his shoes, and now stood quietly by himself holding his arm in a shy manner. "Um...I'll sleep on the floor, Yo. I'm used to that." Lance rolled his eyes, "Get over here." Todd stared at Lance not moving and Lance snapped again, "Get over here!" Obeying, Todd slunk over to Lance not making any other type of move. Lance sighed disgruntled, and grabbed the boy jerking him in the bed. Todd tumbled in and Lance pulled the covers around them both. "If you drool or I find that nasty long tongue of yours on me I'm throwing you out the window." Lance warned Todd's eyes widening. "But we're on the fourth floor yo!" Todd squeaked. Lance gave Todd a hard stare, "I know, now get to sleep!"

"How do you expect me to sleep when your damX well near making me piss my pants!"

"Do that and I'll beat the crap put of you, and then drop you out of the window!"

"Yo, seriously this ain't funny!"

"For God's sake Toad, try using the word, "isn't," for a change!"

"Not my style!"

"Shut up and go to sleep!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I will!"

"Good!"

Todd pouted and tried to sleep unsuccessful even when he could hear Pietro sleeping soundly when he had just gotten out of the shower. Todd turned to look at Lance, and was surprised to find Lance has his eyes open and was staring off into space. Ever so slightly, Todd poked the dark haired teen who looked over at him with an annoyed expression. "Uh Lance...Thanks...Thanks isn't enough but...ya' know...I can't find any other words to say." Todd quickly mumbled averting his eyes. Lance's hand was suddenly running through Todd's hair, "its okay Toad I understand...get some sleep, you're safe now." Todd was almost reduced to tears again at the soft sincerity and gentleness in Lance's voice. Lance noticing that Todd might just start crying again pulled the younger boy to him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh...It's okay." Todd closed his eyes his tears burning his pale cheeks, his hands gripped tightly to Lance's shirt, and his shoulder shuddering from his tears. The tears were brief, and soon Todd was asleep. Sighing Lance carefully rolled over on his back, Todd's small frame moving with him, so that Todd's arms were slung around Lance's shoulders, and his head rested on Lance's chest.

Lance let out a sigh, his stomach twisting in knots, wondering what Magneto had been doing to the boy and what it was that Todd couldn't remember. What especially worried Lance was how Todd had revealed that sometimes he's be covered in blood. But Lance had never noticed any injuries and wondered if there were scars on the teen's body hidden by his clothes. Lance briefly thought of removing Todd's shirt while he slept, but decided against it not wishing to violate the boy's privacy. "Hey Toad..." Lance whispered, "I promise I won't let Magneto touch you again...I swear."

Todd slept on a smile gracing his cheeks.

1234

End of chapter one...woohoo! 


	2. Hospital

Chapter 2...I'm gonna explain snake a little bit more, and you'll find his character will develop some more. Enjoy! You're gonna get some graphic detail in this chapter soon...it is why this is M.

Also I decided 'm going to include Katie, another character of my own design, not a mary-sue. But you won't see her until the next chapter.

1234

It was around ten A.M. when Pietro woke up. He did his typical morning routine; sat up, stretched, yawned, and finally scratched himself. Rising to his feet he was about to finish his morning routine with using the restroom, when he spotted something most...amusing. Todd had curled himself up with Lance, arms wrapped securely around the older boy's neck, and judging by the lump in the cover Lance had his arms wrapped around Todd's waist. Also Lance had his face nuzzled in Todd's hair his expression revealing that he was quite relaxed. "What kind of person would break up this sweet Kodak moment?" Pietro asked pretending to wipe a tear away. Quickly grabbing a pillow he smirked, "I would!" And with that he began to pound the two with a pillow smiling and cackling, "Wake up! Wake up you fruits!"

Lance sat up instantly snatching the pillow from Pietro growling, "What the fuXk man!" Pietro smirked, "It was time to get up!" Lance grumbled and looked down at Todd whose eyes were desperately trying to waken. Rolling over he pulled the covers over his head mumbling, "Five more minutes yo!" Lance let out an irritated sigh, and rolled out of bed. "Toad when I finish my shower you get up and take yours, got me?" Todd let out the muffled answer of, "Fine..." And with that done he fell back to sleep Pietro snorting with laughter while Lance frowned grumpily. Lance finished his shower within fifteen minutes, and then swatted Todd with a pillow ordering him to get a shower. "Hey how come I get griped at when I hit you with a pillow but you do the same thing to Toad!" Pietro demanded frowning. Lance shrugged smiling and hopped on the bed.

When Todd was done he came out of the bathroom in ripped up black beans a red shirt slung over his shoulder. When Todd turned, both Pietro and Lance spotted two jagged scars on his back over his shoulder blades. "Toad...what the hell man?" Pietro gasped eyes wide with shock. Todd turned around realizing he had revealed himself. He began to put his shirt on when Lance jerked Todd to him, the young boy smacking into Lance's chest. Lance pulled Todd's shirt off in one quick jerk, and spun him around kneeling so he could get a better look. "Did my father do those!" Pietro cried placing his slender fingers on Todd's back. "I'm okay I swear man...It happened during the first month when Magneto started messing with me. Yo, let me go!" Todd protested embarrassed that his young body was exposed. Lance gently touched the old wound and realized that it had just recently closed over. "Has Magneto been re-cutting into your back? These scars are still...fresh I guess that is how you would describe it." Todd shrugged nervously, "Maybe that's where the blood comes from..."

Lance and Pietro finally released him, and lounged on the beds. They sat in silence when Lance offered, "Hey...let's go to Ihop, I'm starved!" Todd perked up, "Seriously? I could go for their pancakes yo!" Pietro smiled, "Yeah...pancakes sound good, oh and bacon!" Lance smiled, "Okay we'll check out, go to Ihop and then hit the road again." Todd jumped up in his typical Todd manner, and began to sing, "Pancakes, pancakes, the Toad gets some pancakes!" Lance smiled at the boy shaking his head, "Toad don't forget your things!" Pietro called though the boy had already left the room. Lance sighed, "I got it," And scooped up Todd's backpack as well as his own duffle bag. Pietro glanced at Lance and as casually as he could put it he asked, "So...what's up? You seem awfully close to Toad lately." Lance looked at Pietro and then glanced at the ceiling, "Well...I made a promise to myself to...protect the little guy. That DaXm jock, Duncan, well I found him beating the shiX out of Toad...this had been going on for a long time but he didn't think I'd help...that bothered me real bad. So I swore I'd look out for him." Pietro nodded, smiling secretly at Lance, feeling his respect for the taller teen grow.

With that, Lance hurried out of the room Pietro following him.

MEANWHILE...

Back at Bayville, Kitty sat in her normal seat in third period. She frowned looking at the empty seats in front of her. Normally Lance and Todd would be sitting in front of her. This was the only period she had with Todd because the art class was a mixed grade level. She had to admit the class was dull without the two members of brotherhood who always found new ways to torture their poor teacher. Also, Kitty missed seeing Todd's drawings; she had to admit Todd was a very good artist, especially when it came to drawing animals. And as she figured, his favorite animals to draw were Toads. 'Where are they,' Kitty thought frowning, 'This is normally the one class they don't skip!' As she finished her thought, the bell rang and Kitty left her class spotting Kurt. "Hey Kurt!" The handsome German turned around smiling, "Kitty, vhat's up?" Kitty smiled at his cute German accent approaching him, "Have you seen Toad, or Lance?" Kurt shook his head, "Nein, I have also not seen Pietro, and he has gym vith me second period." Kitty frowned, "Like, are all three of them skipping." Kurt shrugged, "Maybe...but that's typical of them." Kitty frowned again, "I know, but usually Toad and Lance will actually come to art class." Kurt shrugged, "Ja, it is strange, because Pietro has hardly ever missed Gym..."

"Hey!"

Kurt and Kitty turned seeing a smiling Jean. She approached them brushing her red hair behind her ear. "How's your day been going?" She asked smiling sweetly. "Vell, ve vere just discussing how ve haven't seen Pietro, Lance, or Toad." Jean frowned a little, "You know when Scott drove by their house, we saw Snake and Pyro arguing about something, and Lance's jeep was gone." Kurt frowned, "That's veird...vhere could they have gone?" Jean shrugged, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure they just decided to skip school today." Kitty nodded, still frowning slightly, she wasn't fully willing to accept that answer. But she put it out of her mind for now, next period was chemistry, and boy did she need to concentrate for that class.

1234

"Ah that was good..." Todd sighed as he let out a burp. Lance shook his head still munching on some toast. "Where do you pack it all away, I think you had like forty pancakes! We'll have to, "borrow," some money again!" Lance sighed. Pietro shrugged, "Like it matters, I'll grab some munchies while I'm in there too!" He smiled pushing his plate aside. "I'm done." Lance finished his toast, "Alright," he said wiping the crumbs off his mouth, "Lets get some more gas, then we'll hit the road, and at night we'll steal some more money." The group then paid and left, piling into the Jeep. Todd collapsed in the back seat, instantly going to sleep.

"I can't believe him, how much sleep does he need!" Pietro said with a roll of his eyes. Lance shrugged, "Let him be, we have no idea what he's been through." Pietro nodded, and after a long pause said softly, "Yeah...and neither does him." Lance looked at Pietro and gently ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry my father's a dick." Pietro said with a depressed sigh. Lance let out a grunt, "Oh shut up...it doesn't matter. It's not like it was your fault, you couldn't have known what he was doing. None of us knew." Pietro sighed, "I still feel like shXt, I'm not the nicest person to sleeping beauty over there." Lance smirked, "We expect that from you, so don't worry about it, got me?" Pietro rolled his eyes, "Yes oh great leader, I got it." Lance smirked switching into another lane. "That's right you both are my bitXhes!" Pietro unable to resist burst into loud laughter. "FuXkin' spazz!" Pietro snorted. Lance chuckled along shrugging.

Todd slept on.

TODD'S DREAM.

Todd was some where he did not know, but it was some place he did not like. Lights were flashing in his eyes, a loud static sound filling his ears. He was struggling against some sort of restraints, on his wrists, his ankles, his waist, and his neck. He was aware of being naked, and then his mouth was pried open and tubing was shoved in his mouth and down into his stomach.

Then something wet...really wet. Todd was completely submerged, but it wasn't water, it was a goo like substance, almost like Jell-O. His eyes opened despite the stinging and there was Magneto, Snake and Pyro.

He was aware of still being naked, but now he was kneeling, the tubing gone. Something was in his mouth, he couldn't figure out what it was but he knew he was choking and crying. "Shut up you PuXsy!" Snakes cruel voice echoed in his ears. Whatever was in his mouth was removed and lips were on his, a hand on his chest. The flashes of light were back, as well as the static in his ears. He hurt...all over.

Chains were on his ankles and legs; they were heavy...and cold. He had pants now, but nothing else. Something thick was slicing in his back, or was it slicing out. Needles...many needles...a hiss to his left. Fangs growing in Todd's mouth, his teeth bit down in something blood splashing all over him. Someone was screaming as Todd continued to bite. Death...the smell of the person dead lying in his arms. What ever was going on with his back, it was fixing. Going away...more blood.

Needles again...Snake again...the tube down in his stomach again...Magneto...

Magneto...

An ear piercing cry filled the air, and Lance screeched to a halt. It was late at night, and he was relieved no one was there. Both Pietro and Lance turned around, Todd was shaking. He was pale, and his eyes wide. "Take me to the hospital," Todd croaked. "Toad we probably shouldn't there going to what us to fill out pap-" Toad interrupted Pietro screaming, "TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" The older boys jumped and obeyed, Lance speeding until he found signs how to get to the hospital. When they pulled up Todd jumped out of the jeep, walking quickly inside, his friends following behind him demanding to know what was going on. Todd ignored him and went to the front lady at the desk. Bending towards her he whispered something to her, and her eyes went wide. "Right this way young man!" She spouted quickly, holding up a hand when Pietro and Lance tried to follow. "You'll have to wait here, sirs. We'll get you as soon as we're done!"

"Done with what! What're you going to do!" Lance shouted, but the lady walked away from him, Todd not looking back.

"Toad..." Lance whispered eyes wide.

'What's going on...?' Is all Pietro could think.

After many long hours of waiting, a doctor came out, "He's asking for you and he wanted me tell you something..." Lance and Pietro stared at the doctor waiting for what ever he had to say, "You're little brother,(1)" The doctor said to Lance, "Has been raped many times...judging by the abuse we find I would say for about four months now..." Lance heard nothing else, he was aware of Pietro vomiting all over himself, and collapsing to the ground the doctor and a nurse running to him. Lance's feet moved on his own, and as if he was being led to Todd he found the boy laying in a hospital bed his clothes folded neatly and sitting on a chair. Todd looked at him, his eyes hollow and empty. There were no tears, but it was as if he had no soul. "To-Toad..." Lance let out a hoarse whisper. He touched his face aware of the hot tears running down his face. With a very swift movement he climbed onto the bed collapsing onto Toad sobbing loudly, hating himself for these tears. Todd ran his fingers through Lance's hair muttering, "its okay...shhh its okay."

"I'm supposed to be comforting you...I mean God Toad! God...it's not right..." Lance sobbed angrily choking on his own words. Todd gently whispered, "I don't...I don't really remember what happened, so it's okay. It is, yo. It is..." Lance sat up and took a hold of Todd's face staring in his golden eyes. "No more...no more! It's not going to happen ever again...never again, I swear!" Pressing the boy to him again he sobbed, "Never again!" Todd held onto Lance not knowing what else to do. Pietro soon came in, dressed in fresh clothes and took Todd's hand sobbing apologies, disowning his Father, and his own last name, in one breath. The doctor looked sadly in on them, shutting the door. "We'll have the police interview the boys tomorrow...let's let them be for now..." The doctor instructed to the nurse from the front desk. "Yes doctor," she whispered with a nod.

And the three were left alone for the rest of the night.

MEANWHILE SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER...

The young x-men walked inside their home laughing and joking about something. Logan was there to greet them but not for any good reason. "Hey, some of the brotherhood hit a store last night...come on." The group followed Logan who led the group on his scruffy face set in stone as Usual. When they arrived to where Xavier was, they found him watching some sort of tape. They could see that a place was being robbed by a quick blur. "Pietro..." Scott sighed looking annoyed. "So they did skip school!" Kurt said in an almost smug like manner for being right. Kitty frowned, "Like, I don't think they just robbed that place, I think they ran away." Xavier nodded, "Kitty is right, using cerebo I found that they are several miles away...I think they're in trouble." The teens looked at each other, "What do you want us to do about it?" Jean asked looking truly concerned.

Xavier shook his head. "Nothing for now...but Kitty if Lance contacts you, report it to me. If they are in trouble, it's obvious they didn't tell Mystique or Magneto. I've searched Mystique's mind all day and she is not even aware of their disappearance. That is all." Xavier nodded at them and the kids walked quickly away talking in hurried voices. Kitty remained behind asking, "Professor, do you think maybe they're running away from the rest of the brotherhood?" Xavier nodded, "Maybe, don't worry Kitty everything is okay." Kitty nodded and ran after the others.

"You're not telling them something," Logan's hoarse voice said dully. He crossed his arms giving Xavier a side glance. "Well?" Xavier sighed "They are in the hospital, I dug through their minds...Todd's was most troubling. He's been raped Logan." A loud growl interrupted Xavier, but the man went on, "He's been raped by Snake, and I can't fully figure it out, but I believer Magneto's been experimenting on the boy. I think Lance and Pietro are trying to save them." Logan stabbed the wall with his three steel blades, "We got to help them!" Xavier shook his head. "Not just yet, if we reveal them we'll be putting them in even more danger. When they stop running, then we can get them...I'll keep a constant eye on them." Logan growled getting ready to storm off. He paused, and then whipped around, "No one should be experimented on! Not Toad, Not the elf, Not me...I'll kill that basXard, but first Snake-" Xavier's brow narrowed, "No...We'll deal with Snake soon enough, for now don't go near him. Don't let your soul be blemished with murder."

Kitty stood pressed against the door, and at hearing Logan's heavy feet on the ground she ran phasing through the walls. "Guys! Guys, like wait up!" Kurt, Jean, Scott, and Rouge turned around. "Vhat is it?" Kurt asked looking concerned as Kitty rushed to them. In one breath she explained everything she heard, the rape, Magneto, and the experimentation. Kurt flinched noticeably when Kitty revealed Todd was experimented on by Magneto. Rouge put a hand on her younger brother's shoulder. "Kurt...are ya' okay?" She asked gently. "He's just like me...I didn't know..." Kurt trailed off closing his eyes shut and clinching his fists. Scott threw an arm around the younger mutant giving him a hug and a squeeze on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Kitty asked anxiously. Scott looked around, "As soon as we find out where they are we'll take the x-jet and find them!" He kept his voice down, and hurried through his words, "We'll handle that bXstard Snake soon enough, no one, and I mean NO ONE go near him by themselves."

"I vill kill him." Kurt suddenly spat. The group looked at Kurt, "Toad and I...ve have something in common now, I...it's not right not to kill Snake!" Scott took Kurt's shoulders. "Don't think that...we'll find another way to punish him, don't torture your own soul by killing him...and I know. We may be enemies on the battlefield, but Toad, Lance, and Pietro are still kids just like us. We'll help them I promise." Scott looked around muttering, "Even walls have ears...let's go out and discuss this over pizza." With that the five left their minds heavy with this new information.

What they didn't know was Logan had been listening to them at the door, and he had no means of stopping them, in fact he was planning on joining them.

End of chapter two! A little thing for ya, the next chapter we'll meet Katie, and Lance, Todd, and Pietro we'll leave the state of New York and they'll go job hunting as well apartment hunting...Magneto makes an appearance next chapter. Okay that's all for now! 


	3. Katie Bellhart

i ownz nothing. sorry for the delay but something came up.

1234

Of course Todd, Lance, and Pietro did not stay for the cops to interview them at the hospital. They left just as the sun began rising. Pietro took over driving for that day so Lance could sit in the back with Todd curled up in his arms. Lance stared straight ahead, he wasn't sure how he should be reacting right now. The world had been turned upside down, it didn't make since any more. Rape? Was that real? It wasn't some made up storey he heard whispered in the halls, and in the media. Everything seemed so messed up.

Around 5:24 that afternoon, they finally entered the state of Pennsylvania. Pietro pulled over to switch out with Lance. Lance stayed parked on the side of the road for awhile though. After several minutes he turned to Pietro. "Where do you want to live? A city? a suburbs...some god forsaken field." Pietro looked down at Todd, and brushed his brown hair off his face."The city...we'll be harder to find that way...right?" Lance nodded and turned around in his seat.

"The city then."

A depression had settled so heavy over the three teens, that days passed without numbers. Stores were robbed. Food was eaten. Hotel fees were paid...It wasn't until they saw a city when it struck them all that they had really run away. That a full week had passed. The city was big, and seemed filled with pollution. Nothing special seemed to radiate from it, but one thing did feel the air that made the three teens happier. Safety. They were safe.

Pulling into a smile diner, the three found a newspaper and began browsing for jobs and an apartment. In all honesty the three had stolen so much they could buy a whole house, but that wasn't really important too them. Pietro sat across from Lance and Todd and couldn't help but notice something. Lance set close to Todd, and Pietro was sure Lance's arm was wrapped around the thin boy's waist, while his other hand lay resting on Todd's arm. Pietro had noticed that since they left the hospital they'd been extra close. Pietro hadn't said anything, but now he was a bit curious.

He was starting to think that Todd's and Lance's relationship wasn't going to remain so platonic.

Now Pietro wasn't homophobic, in fact Pietro had even considered himself a bisexual. But he was honest to goodness wondering if his two friends could possibly be gay. Surely he wouldn't have a problem with it, or at least he didn't think he would. But on the other hand, Pietro wasn't even sure if Lance and Todd realized that they seemed "touchy," towards one another. Pietro sighed and pushed all this aside for now. Right now, none of this mattered. All that mattered was remaining safe, and away from the people that had been hurting Todd so much.

The three's civil talk about jobs stopped pretty soon and turned into a full out argument. Todd wanted to work as well but Lance and Pietro wanted him to return to school after things got settled. The argument caught the attention of a young woman sitting at the bar of a diner. She was well toned, and had been on her morning run when she felt compelled for breakfast. She was just finishing her meal when she heard the three teen's growing voices. Finally, pushing her amber hair off her shoulder, and turning off the walk man which had been blaring "A-ha," in her ears, she approached them. Instantly the fighting stopped and she looked at the three. She took in their nervous, almost angry faces and asked, "Are you three looking for a job?"

The oldest, or who she assumed was the oldest nodded, pulling the smaller teen to him. "Yes...and an apartment...you offering us one?" She smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Katie Bellhart. I'm in construction...and we need two new workers who are willing to get their hands dirty. Interested?" The white haired teen, sitting across from the oldest teen, nodded shaking her hand eagerly, "Yes! Yes, we would! I'm Pietro, This is Lance...my best friend and his little brother Todd!" The two nodded at Katie confirming the storey, and Katie smiled again. "Well...as for an apartment, if you'll follow me once you're done eating, I'll show you a place I know."

Katie watched with amusement as they wolfed down the food and followed her eagerly. It took a bit of convincing to get the older teen to leave his car, but after she assured him it wasn't that far, she led them to an old apartment. She smiled and coaxed them inside, "Well this is it." The three looked around. "How much a month?" Lance immediately asked. Katie laughed richly, "Let's see the room first though alright?" Up an old elevator she led them to the 18th floor, the last floor of the building. When the elevator stopped she led them down the hall way. The boys looked around, there was no doors except for one at the end of the hall.

She pulled out a ring the size of her bracelet from her pocket. Their were several keys dangling on it, all bronze but one silver one. She pulled out the silverish key and pushed it in the door, and with a turn led them in.

"Do you work here?" Lance asked staring at her keys. Katie smiled wide, "I own the place. I've been looking for new tenats." Katie said watching Todd and Pietros reaction. It was a nice place. It had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathrooom. It was dirty and empty. A tub, a toilet, a fridge, a dishwasher, and couch filled the apartment. "Downstairs in the basement you can do laundry, it's 400 a night...normal is 600 but you three look like you need a break." They stared at her and Todd asked, "You really own this place yo? I mean...you're young!" Katie blinked, and her puzzled face turned bright with a grin and she laughed. "I'm thirty years old! And I thought young to teens was twenty!"

"Well you look twenty yo..." Todd said in his defense. Lance looked over at Katie, "we'll take it! And this job...when can Pietro and I start!" Katie smiled, "Come downstairs and sign some papers, and after that we'll haul two spare beds of mine." Pietro, Todd, and Lance looked at her, she was a blessing. A Godsend. An angel. Whatever she was, there was no way this moment could be ruined! Everything was coming together! "Why you being so nice Yo?" Todd finally asked looking at her. Katie smiled beckoning them to follow downstairs. "I knew a little girl named Sarah...she told me that the best way to feel good about your life is to help those that need it. And you three look like you need it. I have many questions about where your folks are, and why you aren't in school, but Sarah also told me never to ask questions that couldn't be answered with out tension," Katie turned staring at their dumbfounded faces, "And now...if you'll follow me downstairs I'll tell you about the jobs, as well as schools, I'm sure you wish to enroll Todd."

"Aw man..." Todd moaned, Lance laughing and ruffling his hair. Pietro put his arm around Katie, winking. "Looks like we're going to get along fine Katie!" Katie grabbed his wrist and smiled a little dangerously, "Not if you flirt with me we're not." She batter her green eyes at him, and walked off, Todd and Lance howling with laughter.

Yes...nothing could ruin this moment now

MEANWHILE.

Snake coughed as Magneto smashed his fist in his gut a third time. He coughed hard, and looked up at the older mutant, "Impertinent fool...you let Toad escape! A week has gone by and you have not discovered him yet?!" Pyro dropped next to Snake shrinking away from Magneto's angry tone, "They left...in the night...we tried to get you but the only way was through Mystique and you said she wasn't to know about this!" Magneto growled, and Snake looked up at him with his cold eyes, "Besides...I'm not the one Avalanche caught pumping more, "medicine," in Toad..." Magneto Kicked the boy and snake hissed louder and Magneto whispered harshly, "At least I don't screw him in his sleep after the experiments wretched fool!"

Magneto spit on Snake and turned around his cape swishing behind him. "We have a month! Just one month before he loses control. His new..."talents," are not under full control yet and he'll grow hungry soon enough...he'll expose mutants everywhere." Magneto stormed off and Pyro muttered, "Who does he think will be responsible for that...he's tone one that decided to make Toady the test project!" Snake say up gripping Pyro's shoulder. "I say we leave...but let's burn this daXm house down first."

"But what about the Fat Fred? (I'd like to say I love fred, this is Pyro's word not mine.)"

"..."

"Well?"

"We'll burn him with it."

1234

end of chapter three...it should be longer...and it would be but so much is going on that I'm minimizing my other chapters. So I cut chapter three in half so I could put chapter four up quicker. There will be character death...in this chapter and the next. Katie is awesome, a character I created a long time ago, when I was ten and saw X-men the cartoon show. She's cool, and her background will be brought in. Also Todd will discover how "special," she really is.


	4. Kiss

miss me. :nervous laugh: sorry! Here's the long awaited next chapter!

1234

It took two days to get everything in order in their small apartment. Todd and Lance shared a bed, which furthered Pietro's belief that the two would eventually become a couple. Katie came in to check on them, and told them of stores that had food, clothes, and other things for cheap. Though the three did have a small fortune they were frugal with their money buying a table and a few chairs, dished, toilitries and food.

They tried to enroll Todd, but since school was ending withing two weeks, it would be pointless to enroll him now. Todd was very chipper about having an extra long summer, and didn't really care he was repeating his same year. He figured he might as well, because he was failing at his old school to begin with. Pietro and Lance meanwhile talked with Katie about what they would be doing at their construction job.

"Well I'm a co manager there, and we need quite a bit of help. You'll be working on the lower areas with a team. Their a good bunch of men, and they'll show you the ropes." Katie assured them, smiling as she helped them haul up a t.v to their new apartment. "Their names are Henry, Blake, and David. They'll watch out for you, and show you what to do. Eventually you'll al go up to higher floors, but that won't be for another week."

"Sounds good," Lance said firmly, and then added, "Can Todd come with us? Maybe he can...I dunno help somehow." Katie thought this over and nodded her consent, "I could use help in the office with my file work, and he can go out and get everyone lunch." Lance nodded his thanks, and after the t.v. was set up waved good-bye.

"400 dollars a month is a good price." Pietro said as he popped in microwave-able meal. Lance nodded and looked around, "Where's Toad?" Pietro jerked his head, "In bed. He was tired..." Pietro suddenly looked at Lance uncomfortably, "I think something is wrong with him." Lance snorted, "That's an understatement Magneato's been fucXing experimenting on him for months!" Pietro shook his head, "No I mean...something else."

Lance raised a brow, "Well?" Pietro sighed, "I had a bunch of raw bloody meat right? Well it was going to be for lunch, but I had to throw it out. Someone had sucked all the blood out of the meat. Not one drop of blood was left. And after I made that discovery, I found Todd washing blood off his hands." Lance took this new information in quietly and looked over at the white haired teen.

"What you think he..." Lance couldn't finish so Pietro finished for him, "Drank the blood." Lance shook his head, "That's crazy man." Pietro looked at him seriously a hand on his hip, "Todd said so himself...he would wake up covered in blood...I think Magneato got him to start drinking blood!" Lance ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe...there are some typed of toads that drink blood." Pietro looked at Lance, "What? That's a retarded suggestion!" Lance growled angrilly, "Well what else can I say? It's that our...well maybe...after Magneato's experiments...Toad's tastes changed." A silence passed between the two.

Pietro finally cleared his throat, "If it's okay with you I'm going to...To start buying some more raw meat...just in case...you know Toad..." He trailed off, and Lance sighed, "Thanks...Pietro...let's not say anything about this okay? Maybe...he doesn't know he's doing this." Pietro nodded, taking out the t.v. dinners. "Go wake up the brat...dinner's done. Don't forget tomorrow we start work." Lance nodded getting up from the couch he had sunken into and walked towards the room he shared with the younger mutant.

"Toad? Hey?" Lance whispered walking in the dim room. Todd, sure enough, was curled up on the bed, eyes closed in slumber. Lance sat on the bed looking down at him. He smiled gently at him, Todd looked so innocent when he slept. Lance shook his head, "You're a cute kid..." He whispered running his fingers lightly through the boys hair. Todd moved towards the touch, face looking more serene as he did.

Lance shifted slightly and looked back at the door. Seeing no Pietro he leaned down to further stare at the teen. He was...an awkward beauty. That was the only way Lance could describe it. Todd was still in his awkward age between boyhood and manhood, and was a mixture of innocent and maturity. Todd did not hand any hair around his face, but the young boy's face was becoming more defined, and making Todd's face less round.

Lance brushed some hair away from Todd's face. He tried not to, hell Lance had been trying not to since the visit at the hospital. But he couldn't stop himself any longer. Very gently, as softly as he could, he placed a chaste kiss on Todd's lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, and Lance pulled away.

He had no explanation for what he had just done. How do you explain...feelings you didn't even know existed inside of you? He sighed running a hand through his own dark hair. Since the hospital thoughts about Todd had been plaguing his every waking moment, and at night he dreamed of Todd. It was...so unbearable some days to be near the thing you long to touch, but don't.

It was hard. But Lance had to bare it. He couldn't mess with Todd's emotions, not when they were so screwed up Definitely not when the poor boy had been messed with so much. Lance sighed and glanced over at him, 'Besides...if I said anything Todd would just freak out, I know it freaks me out,' Lance thought quietly.

Finally he shook Todd. Very carefully so as not to make him jump. Todd's eyes opened lazily and he looked up at his friend. Todd smiled stretching. "Yo man...dinner time?" Lance nodded helping the teen sit up and ruffling his hair gently. "Yeah come on...Pietro slaved so hard over those t.v. dinners!" Todd snorted covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. Lance looked at Todd with a smile...he loved Todd's laughter, so Lance did the only thing he could do to make sure to hear it.

He tickled the poor boy.

Todd gasped, eyes wide, and squealed. Yes, that's right, he honest to goodness squealed. Todd threw himself back on the bed wriggling away, but Lance was much taller, and much stronger then Lance...so in blunt words, Todd was pretty much screwed. He laughed loudly protesting all the way as Lance dropped on him tickling the poor boy.

But Lance was causing trouble for his own body as well..

Todd was wiggling and squirming beneath him, brushing against him. Todd was jerking so hard his shirt would slightly drift up, revealing some of his pale skin. Unable to resist, Lance let his hand slide downwards and brushed against Todd's bare skin. "Hey...that's cold yo! DamX your hands are freezing!!!" Todd protested his face instantly flushing red.

"Who said I was fair?" Lance said smiling continuing to tickle Todd as he drifted his hand up his shirt. However Todd's laughs were dying down, and instead of shrill giggles he started blushing, and biting his lower lip. Lance felt his cheeks go warm when Todd pressed against his touch.

This was starting to get intense...too intense for Lance. So quietly he leaned down pressing his brow to Todd's. Todd stopped moving, and looked up into Lance's dark eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. Lance moved in a little closer, and Todd closed his eyes. Lance took this as an invitation seeing no fear, or tension in Todd's face. He too closed his eyes, and leaned forward pressing his lips to Todd's.

However this kiss was short lived but Pietro's shout, "HURRY THE HELL UP! IT'S GONNA GET COLD!!" Lance pulled away in frustration and rose looking back, "COMING! HE'S A HEAVIER SLEEPER!!" Lance looked back down at Todd, who stared up at him wide eyed. Lance brushed a hand over Todd's cheek, "I'm going to take care of you remember?"

Todd smiled wide. He looked happier then he had ever been. "Yeah! Yeah okay!" He smiled so brightly, and sat up. He tried to get up off the bed, but Lance pulled him to him in a hug. "I care about you more than anything alright?" Todd's arms came around him holding on to him tight."Good...because I swear I was getting exhausted staying up for hours and watching you sleep!" Lance laughed holding the boy tighter. This relationship...felt so odd, so out of the blue. Lance didn't know when these feeling began, but he didn't really care at the same time. He just knew he wanted Todd...to protect him, to love him, to hold him. And he didn't plan on letting him go.

However Todd's stomach growled and after a soft chuckle, Lance did let him go and headed for the living room, pulling Todd along.

THAT NIGHT.

After dinner, Todd nervously dressed in his night time clothes. A white shirt, and dark green flannel pants that were far too big. Now that Lance and him had kissed, he was a little nervous about sleeping in the same room as Lance. How were things going to be at night. Todd tried not to think dirty, but he couldn't help but let that thought wander into his head, and he couldn't help but remember his nightmares.

The sex, the rape that had come from Snake had been so painful. If he and Lance were to...well...Todd shook his head blushing, 'Will it hurt like that did with Snake? Will it be so terrible?; Todd thought miserably. He closed his eyes feeling his eyes sting from unshed tears. It was then arms wrapped around him, and a kiss was planted softly on his head.

"I won't hurt you."

Todd looked up at Lance, who rested his head atop Todd's head. It was like Lance knew what he has just been thinking. "Todd I won't touch you in anyway you don't won't..." He pulled at Todd's cheek, the boy protesting loudly, "Besides I don't even know how to do the things you were thinking!"

Todd blushed sputtering, "I wasn't thinking any-" Lance covered his mouth chuckling deeply, "Yes you were! Little pervert!" Lance laughed even harder as Todd continued to protest through the hand. Lance tossed the boy on the bed, "Oh hush and get to bed."

Todd pouted climbing under the covers and looked over to Lance who wore on black flannel pants to bed. He was currently putting his long hair up with a rubber band. Todd had never been bold enough to say anything before but this time he cleared his throat, "You know you look rather attractive that way yo...with your hair in the ponytail I mean." Lance looked at him smirking, "It's easier to brush my hair in the morning this way. Besides I'm not going to start wearing my hair up to please you, you brat!"

Lance joined Todd in bed switching out the lamp resting his head against the pillow. He too felt the nerve racking tension of being so close to the boy he had just kissed a few hours ago. Todd had turned away from Lance, facing the wall. He was afraid of the consequences of looking into Lance's dark brown eyes, Lance was not.

Lance gently tugged Todd's arm making you young teen face him.

Todd's hear raced as he stared at Lance. Lance sighed brushing the hair away from Todd's brow. "Toad I want to make sure...You kissed me because of actual feelings for me and not because you're mind...your heart...and your body, " he spit out that last word, "Got played with."

Todd stared at him shocked, "I-I care a lot about you Lance! I didn't kiss you because-because...I..." Lance stopped Todd, pulling him in a warm embrace. "Calm down...Todd. I get it. I just wanted to make sure, because I don't want to hurt you." Todd clung to Lance shaking, trying hard not to cry.

"Lance..." Todd whimpered, "I'm...afraid I'll get found...please don't let me get taken away!" Lance hugged Todd tighter, "Yeah...yeah you're safe! You're safe. Don't worry alright? You're safe I with me I promise."

Todd nodded his head and sighed relieved. "Okay as long as you promise. As long as you...you believe you can, I'll believe in you, yo." Lance smirked, and shook his head and looked back at the young teen. He gently leaned down again, and Kissed Todd just as gently as he had done before.

Todd melted in that kiss feeling weak, and like he might pass out. The kiss became deeper and Todd was thrilled at the feel of a tongue in his mouth. Lance ran his fingers through Todd's hair, kissing him firmly, and massaging his scalp. He's wanted to do this for weeks now.

But that was as far as it went.

Lance was in no way, going to force the boy to anything more than just a passionate make out.

Todd did not need anything like that right now.

Lance sighed Content and held on to his...boyfriend?

"I guess that is what I should call it," Lance whispered Todd looking up at him curiously, face still pink. Lance smiled and shookhis head, "Nothing. Let's get some sleep." Gently he kissed Todd's brow and holding rolling over on his back, he let the boy rest his head on his chest. Todd's small frail arms were draped over him, and Lance held him securely. He was going to keep him safe, Lance had to keep Todd safe.

If anything ever happened to Todd, then all of Lance's own soul would die with him.

1234

Alright sorry for the uber long wait... heh...well next chapter is about Lance Pietro and Todd starting there jobs, however Todd is starting to act weirder and weirder.


End file.
